


PLAYFUL LIGHT

by thoughtsdemise



Series: Adventure Day [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Birthing, Mech/Mech, Mpreg, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Max is due, and Rung is such a worrier when it comes to his endure.





	PLAYFUL LIGHT

Max laid a gentle hand on the pacing Rung. The smaller mech straightens his glasses and comes to stand next to his large lover. The big tank smiles before settling back and petting at his chest. Rung lays a nervous hand on an elbow joint.

"You're right, you're right. The little one will come when he's ready."

Max smiles at his endura. Rung shifts in a warm blush flushes through his systems. Max was radiant. Rung fumbles with his glasses and clears his vents.

Max suddenly trembles in pain as his chest plates split open more. His pants fill the small birthing room. Ratchet, Firstaide, and Ambulon ready the tiny frame for life. Rung has to pull back from clinging to Max. The large mech smiles lovingly through the pain and reaches for his endura. His field is distressed but shining full of light and promise.

"You know," he stutters, "we still haven't found a designation yet."

Rung invents and tries to calm. "Let's see...um there's" Rung stops short as Max's plates slide fully open revealing his own spark and the new little light next to it. Max shuts down his vocalizer to keep from crying out and distressing the little one. He pulses love and calm along his carrier bond.

The little whirls playfully and tries to stay teasingly, mischievously out of Aide's reach. The younger medic is finally able to corner and lift the sparkling. Max watches with amusement, and Rung still with some nervousness.

"You'll be a wonderful sire, Rung." Max lays a hand on his lover and strokes him. "Now," he adds as he watches the little spark enter its new frame, "about that designation." He draws Rung into his arms and the warmth of his still exposed spark. "I was hoping on Light, what do you think?"

Rung smiles and gently kisses his endura before caressing Max's spark. "That'd be great."


End file.
